Do Not Disturb
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: Oh come on, y'all know what we shippers want to happen with these two. *grin* Seriously, just a possible moment between Bones and Booth at the end of the series.


**Disclaimer:** Okay, we all know the drill right? Don't own it; making no money from it; no copyright infringement intended; any similarity to any story not my own is a coincidence. *grin*

**Title:** Do Not Disturb  
**Genre:** Bones; Booth/Bones  
**Rating:** PG-13; rated for adult concepts, implied sexual content  
**Timeline:** End of the series  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers for _Death in the Saddle_ and _Pain in the Heart_  
**Notes:** Couldn't sleep, so I wrote this. A couple of notes:  
1. Inspired by an interview clip of Emily and David  
2. The song, "I'm Yours" by The Script  
3. I don't usually write in this tense(so out of practice with it)... hope it all reads correctly. *grin*

* * *

_**Do Not Disturb**_

He kisses her, wondering dimly about the sense, not of things coming together, but of unraveling instead. He feels their friendship, their partnership, unraveling beneath the softness of her lips, the slide her tongue against his. He feels the days and weeks and months that had come before scatter like the clothes being strewn about the hotel room. He feels it all unravel, and for a moment, it makes him want to run from the room, _do_ _not disturbed_ sign be damned.

But then she's stealing his breath and giving hers back in its place and he's too lost in the moment to worry about losing the others.

"Temperance?" He doesn't know what he's asking for, but he's asking. "Temperance?"

She doesn't reply, lets him seek his own answers in the warmth of her mouth, the flavor of her lips; she tastes like apple pie.

He takes a breath.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you with pie, Bones," he half lies.

"I don't like pie," she half lies herself in reply. "And you're not seducing me, Booth."

She leads him toward the bed, stumbling past the small table, almost knocking down the half eaten apple pie in its box.

"Temperance…"

Two forks do fall, making chiming sounds as they hit the chair and Seeley thinks vaguely of angels and wings and bells. He's not sure if it's a sign, or if he's just seeking meaning because everything's unraveling beneath his fingertips.

"You're seducing me then," Seeley counters.

Again, she doesn't reply; lets him believe it for a moment as her hands move warmly over his skin. He feels her touch like a fire running through him, as if seeking his very bones. His own hands trace over her curves and planes, discovering the secrets of her body, wanting to understand on some level as she did, about what made a person a human being.

"Temperance…" he can't seem to stop saying her name.

They finally reach the bed after what seems like a single second or possibly years.

"Temperance…" again it's her name, the only thing that he can seem to hold onto in the middle of everything coming undone.

She reaches for his belt, her fingertips tracing the buckle as if she's been wanting to do it since she met him.

"Maybe I have been," Temperance concedes quietly, and though she's answering his words, it's an answer to his thoughts too.

Seeley lets her remove his belt and feels the last traces of their friendship come loose, unraveling in a moment that could never be undone. A part of him feels the pain of it like some unexpected wound on an unfamiliar battlefield.

"Seeley?"

He wonders what she sees in his eyes, because suddenly she's uncertain, where up to this moment she had been so sure. He doesn't reply, instead, he lets her find her own answers slowly, seeking them in the feel of his pulse racing beneath her fingertips.

"I want you," she says finally, regaining some measure of certainty as she pulls him down to her.

"I'm yours," Seeley replies, settling his weight carefully over her. "I have been for years I think," he admits slowly then, trying to catch up the threads of something new between them.

She takes a deep breath, a whole new kind of uncertainty filling her eyes, and for a moment, Seeley thinks that this time it's Temperance that wants to run, taking that damn _do not disturb_ sign with her. But she surprises him, tracing his face slowly with her fingertips.

"I understand…" she says slowly, biting her bottom lip before continuing. He notices the small mark she's left behind with her teeth. "And I… I think, scientifically possible or not, maybe we could come close to breaking the laws of physics."

It takes him a minute or two to understand what she's trying to say, but once he does, he can't keep the smile from his lips.

"Seeley?"

He kisses her, and he can still taste the cinnamon sweet flavor of apple pie on her lips.

"Oh definitely…" he agrees, wondering dimly about the sense of everything raveling together into a new shape. "Oh definitely…"

**FIN**


End file.
